


Restlessness

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-29
Updated: 2007-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron suffers his worst nightmare.





	Restlessness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

** Restlessness **

_She intently watches the face of the man moving above her, his eyes half-closed, his lips moving slightly with each hard thrust into her.  She closes her eyes, throwing her head back against the pillow as her body meets his, matching the rhythm he sets, her moans growing louder as their movements became harder.  She is so close, teetering on the brink, and he pumps inside of her harder and faster than before.  She responds by screaming, “Oh god, yes!  Don’t stop . . . don’t ever fucking stop,” and her hands grip his shoulders and slide down his back, not caring that she is leaving nail marks._

__

_“So fucking brilliant,” he gasps just before her climax drives him over the edge, and he calls her name over and over as he comes.  Finally, he collapses to her side, pulling her into a tight embrace, their breathing stilling to normal._

_“Why did I wait so long for that?” she asks as she strokes his chest, running her fingers along his breastbone.  Up and down, up and down._

__

_He smirks, pushing sweaty curls away from her face.  “You’ve been wasting your time waiting for Ron.  For him to love you, to want you.  I gave you a better time than the Weasel King ever could.”_

__

_She laughs a cold heartless laugh. “Wouldn’t anyone?”_

__

_His laughter joins hers, as his fingers trail down her jaw, over her neck, down her chest, stopping to tease a nipple.  “Hmm hmm.”_

__

_She closes her eyes.  “You are so much more capable than Ron Weasley, of outperforming him in every way . . . Oh!” Her eyes jerk open as his tongue replaces his fingers which deftly move down her body and inside her._

__

_“Outperform Ron?”  Lick. Nibble. Moan.  “Haven’t I done that already?”_

__

_“Oh yes.” Moan. Pump. Grind.  “In every way imaginable.”_

__

_She pushes him up and onto his back, straddling his belly.  She slides down his body, lapping at him with her tongue, taking him fully inside her mouth, but only to tease.  “I waited and waited for him to notice me.  But he never did … never saw me as anything other than a nightmare.”_

__

_He allows her to take him again fully into her mouth, knowing that this time, she’s no longer teasing.  When he’s close, she pulls up then reaches down to stroke him before moving over him, onto him, moaning loudly as she begins to ride him, her movements slow at first, deliberate._

__

_“You’re right.  He never loved you.  Never appreciated you like I do.”  He grabs her hips, pulling her down as he trusts up.   Thrust. Moan. Growl.  “I’m going to fuck him entirely out of your mind.”_

__

_“You already have . . . Oh . . . So good . . . No more games . . .” she screams as she gets closer, her movements increasing, matching his thrusts under her.  “Yes . . . harder.”  And she throws her head back, her hair wild and down in her face.  “I love you … love you fucking me.”  His hands guide her hips down harder, faster each time._

__

_“I’ll love you like you deserve.  Like Ron never would!”_

__

Ron wakes with a start, drenched in sweat.  He sits up awkwardly, breathing heavily, and looks around.  

 

 

They are still asleep.  It’s dark inside the tent, but he can hear their breathing not far away.  

 

 

He lies back down and tries to calm his breathing.  He knows it is only a dream, but he cannot shake the horrible feeling that this nightmare could easily become a reality, and jealousy and rage build inside his gut as the visions of them together replay over and over in his mind.  

 

 

It is only through the movement of his fingers, absentmindedly stroking the heavy locket around his neck, that he is able to return to a restless sleep.

  


End file.
